Harry Potter y la Magia de la Amistad
by fawkes2607
Summary: Cortito pero bonito DReviewss!


Harry Potter y La Magia De La Amistad

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, blablabla..

Advertencia: Se que es un poco corto, pero era para un trabajoo escolar, y creo que ha quedado bien para subirlo.

**Introducción**

Harry Potter, es un joven mago que va al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tiene 17 años y acaba de terminar el sexto año de Hogwarts para entrar a su último año. Tiene el cabello negro azabache, usa gafas redondas y una singular cicatriz en su frente. Esta cicatriz no es una común, tiene forma de rayo y es la marca de un loco asesino que trató de matarlo cuando tenía solo 1 año.

Es un niño huérfano, el mago loco llamado Tom Riddle, o como le gusta que lo llamen "Lord Voldemort". Asesinó a sus padres, 2 grandes magos: James y Lily Potter que lo habían enfrentado 3 veces antes saliendo con vida.

Harry vivió sus 10 primeros años de vida con sus tíos, los Dursleys que lo trataban como a un sirviente.

En el colegio se hizo amigo de Hermione Granger, una chica muy inteligente, amante de los libros, muy fiel, de pelo castaño enmarañado y unos ojos color almendra y de Ronald Weasley, proveniente de una de las familias mas puras del mundo mágico, su cabello es de color rojo intenso, característico de toda su familia y unos ojos celeste profundos.

Esta historia inicia en el campo de batalla de la pelea final. La pelea es en Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort v/s Harry Potter. Uno de ellos morirá. Lord Voldemort llegó con trropas de dementores, (criaturas tenebrosas que son capaces de dejarte sin felicidad), vampiros y mortífagos (seguidores de Voldemort), en total eran alrededor de 100

Harry llegó con Hermione, Ron, la familia Weasley en total, Remus Lupin (profesor de DCAO), la profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall, la Orden del Fénix, aurores del ministerio de Magia, gigantes, licántropos. Eran alrededor de 50, pero con mucho entrenamiento que podían enfrentar a 100 mortífagos sin problemas.

Habían destruido todos los horrocruxes menos 1.

**Capítulo final**

Harry y Hermione estaban luchando duramente contra los mortífagos y dementores.

- Expecto Patronum – gritaron al mismo tiempo y un ciervo y una nutria aparecieron y se desasieron de 30 dementores

- Crucio – gritó un enmascarado. El hechizó le llegó de lleno al pecho de Hermione que gritó y se retorció de dolor en el suelo. La furia de Harry creció inmensamente y apuntó al mortífago.

- Expelliarmus – el mortífago salió lanzado por los aires y su mascara se destruyó.

El rostro que Harry y Hermione vieron fue sorprendente. Era el rostro de su mejor amigo, Ron. En ese momento todas las batallas se detuvieron. Molly y Ginny se pusieron a llorar, los hermanos Weasleys bajaron las cabezas y su ira creció. Sabían que en la Orden había un espía, pero nunca imaginaron que fuera Ron.

- ¡Ron, no puede ser, tu ... no... – Gritó Harry llorando - ¡ yo confiaba en ti!

- jajajajaja – se rió Voldemort - ¿te gusta mi sorpresa pequeño Potter? – Harry lo miró desafiante, pero sin dejar de soltar lágrimas - ¡ Sabía que jamás desconfiarías de tu amigo, sinceramente me sorprendió mucho cuando Weasley fue y me pidió si podía ser mortífago. Se sometió a muchos cruciatus y dejame decirte que es muy resistente.

- ¿Pero por qué Ron¿Qué te hice? – preguntó Harry desesperado

- Si Ron, creí que éramos amigos – le aludió Hermione desconsolada

- ja, amigos – dijo sarcásticamente – ustedes dos se la pasaron juntos buscando los horrocruxes de mi señor y yo me quedaba atrás, veía como Hermione y tú – se dirigió a Harry – se adentraban más en algo, mientras a mi me excluían, además sentía como que te perdía – se dirigió a Hermione – tu siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti y te alejas.

- Yo, ... este Ron, no sé que decir, pero yo amo a Harry – exclamó Hermione sonrojada

- En realidad Ron, somos novios hace mas de 1 año – interrumpió Harry -, pero ¿por eso nos abandonaste¿Por esa razón?

Ron no dijo nada.

- ¡Explícame! – gritó Harry zarandeando a Ron.

En ese momento un haz de luz verde chocó contra el pecho de Harry. En ese momento todo se vino abajo. Remus y Hermione lloraron desconsoladamente. Una risa estruendosa rompió el silencio.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – exclamó Bellatrix lestrange, la mortífaga que asesinó a Sirius, y ahora a Harry – Al fin Potter cayó en mis manos.

Pero la calló otra luz verde que ahora la había asesinado. Era Hermione

- Te lo merecías ¡Maldita asesina! – Volvió a llorar

- Ja, ja, ja – exclamó Voldemort – ya todo terminó.

Todos en silencio, solo se escuchaban sollozos.

- No lo creo – exclamó otro mortífago, este se subió la máscara y el rostro era de Severus Snape – aún queda algo que hacer.

- Avada kedabra – Ron mandó la maldición asesina a Voldemort, este la recibió y cayó muerto.

Todo había terminado, los mortífagos se disiparon y se perdieron. Nadie celebraba, todos se lamentaban la muerte de Harry.

- Primero que todo, quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por lo que hice, pero así logré averiguar que Harry era el último horrocrux – dijo Ron

- Lo sé Ron, con Harry todo el tiempo lo supimos – el iba a interrumpir – te escuchamos conversar con él, pero aún así confiamos en ti, nuestra amistad nunca se perderá.

En ese momento los 3 amigos se elevaron por el aire.

- ustedes 3 lograron vencer a las tinieblas, solo con su amistad fuerte y sólida lo pudieron lograr – exclamó una voz. – todo volverá a la normalidad y su amigo muerto volverá a la vida en compensación de toda su vida de lucha y sacrificio por el mundo Mágico.

En ese momento volvieron a la tierra.

Harry despertó.

-¿qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry.

- Todo ya acabó. – los 3 amigos se abrazaron

FIN


End file.
